narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magyaku
Main Character is a powerful shinobi from Iwagakure. He played a large part in Iwagakure's civil war, creating the opportunity for Makushimi to rise to power. He also eradicated Iwagakure's Explosion Corps, crippling Iwagakure's already weak status further. It was estimated that had he not left, it would have been Iwagakure's final night. After his defection, he earned his S-Rank from deadly terrorist bombings on high ranked villages and locations. After some time, Magyaku saved Tanigakure from its already corrupted regime and took over. Transforming both the village and land into a Land of Peace. However, still being a man of peace, Magyaku's powers are absolutely feared. During his earlier years as a terrorist, Magyaku took his name, Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ), from the legendary giant known for its raw power and strength. It happened after his attack on Iwagakure, in which his giant creature destroyed a large portion of Iwagakure. Its surrounding inhabitants started to speak of him in such a sense that he acted solely under his title. Magyaku used his name as a way for fear. Many went shocked to see a teenage wear such a honorable name. As a Makushima's guard, enemies refer to him as Daidarabotchi in a past tense, choosing to recognize him by his signature red coat; Scarlet Devil (赤いあくま, Akai Akuma). His presence or word of his arrival stops other villages from acting and even going further with their plans. Appearance Magyaku was often called a wildling during his childhood. He kept his silver hair long and uncombed. Always hanging below his waist and obviously unattended. But it was his silver hair which gave him confidence as all admired it. Many times people told him his hair surpassed many females in his class. And no matter how much the guys picked on him, Magyaku held strong. As a child, he constantly wore a Kimono to keep his body cool in fear of his explosive chakra seeping out. His violet eyes stole the hearts of many older women. Magyaku often walked around with a wet rag to help come down his rages and rapid nose bleeds. Once Magyaku defected, he cut off his hair and kept it in a shorter fashion to avoid any sort of hostage situation. He grew taller and slimmer yet stayed firm. His first most notable change came from his newly acquired Kinjutsu. Two mouths not only rested on each palm but also covered his entire arms up to his shoulder blade. As well as one on his chest and on his back. He wore a large cape alongside a dark hooded cloak. Magyaku also adorned a Noh mask which kept his face hidden under a shadowy veil. Magyaku's face under his mask had not changed besides his canine's growing sharper. He kept numerous pouches filled with clay hidden on his person. As a guardian, Magyaku has a more unique attire. He wears a loose red coat/cloak over his regular clothing. Its sleeves are open enough that he can move his clay creations through his arms with ease as well as remain both agile and quick. It is his red coat/cloak which gives him his Scarlet Devil title. A honorary name bestowed upon him by a powerful shinobi. Magyaku chooses to travel in normal clothing as well, not seeing a need for guards. However, his clothing is specially made to remain tight enough for quick movement and to remove any dead weight. Although he has perfect vision, Magyaku often walks in glasses as more of a fashion statement. Magyaku cut his hair even shorter and actually commits to keeping it regulated. Despite going onto nineteen, many confuse his age for someone older. Personality Magyaku had an absolute twisted childhood. He grew up in constant fear of his inner power, and could never expressed to much emotion without someone or something getting hurt. He hardly spoke and smiled even less. It took his mother great effort to make her son happy, so much, it became something of a setting sun. His laughter could warm up a quiet winter house. Magyaku's father loved nothing more than his son and wife as well as their daughter. They lived peacefully while he went out on missions. Magyaku also had a dream to serve the Explosion Corps, and be just like his father. It was not till he heard that the Tsuchikage cared little for humans that reality changed. He began to see things in a darker perspective. A king who ruled for his own pleasure was a king not worth serving. And this world involved fighting for ones own survival. Even if it involved killing and stealing, Magyaku realized he had to do what must to live. But even in darkness, his heart still had love for his family. And it kept him thinking positive. Magyaku as a teenager, had an ideal of light and darkness. Formed from his days as an Explosion Corps member, where he spent most his time in darkness covered in thousands of insects. Magyaku was tortured after he stole his Iwagakure Kinjutsu. The former Tsuchikage captured Magyaku and chained him to a cell, located deep within the explosion corps and filled his room with all sorts of night creepers. Centipedes, beetles and such constantly swarming his body. It became a traumatizing experience. Leading him to absolutely fear all forms of insects. However, it also became his most valuable strength. His clay creations took shape of his fears. Magyaku still onto the light inside of his heart. He believed that his family lived, and after he could reunite with them. Maybe become Tsuchikage and change Iwagakure. Magyaku held his high hopes. A truly hopeful person. And a Kind spirit who took care of those in need during his mission. However, he had a darker side, being able to kill everyone and everything in his path. After the shocking revelation of his families death, Magyaku earned a hatred for those in power who abused it. He took on his evil persona and went as far as killing civilians to make a point. When he returned to Iwagakure, his personality took another drastic change. He had to lose his violent way of progess and become someone who followed Makushimi... History The Explosive Tale of a Broken Spirit Becoming Fear A Failed Attempt New Beginnings Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Magyaku is said to be one of Iwagakure's most gifted Shinobi and greatest lost in terms of manpower. His power is enough that he earned one of his titles, Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ), from a gigantic yōkai known for shaping the world in its wake. He is the Explosion Corps strongest creation, as well as their greatest mistake. Even as a child, his Explosive Chakra had been shown to be both potent and massive. In fits of rage, Magyaku's uncontrollable bloodline limit lead to constant spontaneous explosions as well as harmed classmates. He became feared by his fellow students and a few teachers. It became theorized that once his power became controlled, he could help Iwagakure return to its former state. Going as far as becoming Tsuchikage. During his defection, he managed to single handily cripple Iwagakure, resulting in the current civil war, exterminate their strongest organization and earn a terrorist status that surpassed Akatsuki, despite working alone. When word reached that ones enemies hired Daidarabotchi, they had no choice but to surrender or risk annihilation. It was the fact that Magyaku worked alone which lead to his massive success. Although he lacks any political power with other lands, Magyaku is able to influence all political affairs that may involve him or his village. His name holds power all over. And when foreigners find that Magyaku is head of Tanigakure, they go as far as cutting off all trade routes through his land. Many believe him to be the spirit of revolution, a ghost that comes to save those under harsh rule. Fighting him in battle is a war of imagination and large scale strategies. All of the earth, air and water is his field and his explosions are strong enough to reach titanic results without draining him of chakra. Intelligence Chakra Control and Chakra Reserves Magyaku was born with monstrously dominant chakra and so could not properly control his Explosion Release. His explosive chakra had an incredible level of volatility and potency. When he attempted to course his chakra through a medium, it exploded violently. Leading him to steal the Iwagakure Kinjutsu so he could better knead his intense energy. However, his chakra's overwhelming explosive power and strength make coursing chakra through regular items impossible. Which is why he chooses to only use clay creations for his techniques and battles. When coursing through an object not created with his kinjutsu, it usually explode. His explosive chakra is only compatible with his explosive clay because his kinjutsu kneads his chakra with it completely. It is also compatible with his own body, allowing him to use explosion based taijutsu as well. It is because of this that his explosion release is noted as top tier and feared throughout the Shinobi World. He can cause large immense explosions from small Clay creatures. His very presence is also something that can cause enemies nausea and a sense of insignificance. Magyaku's chakra reserves grants him use of gigantic creations capable of overshadowing the largest buildings in a village and causing massive damage, all while having enough chakra to continue fighting with large-scale explosions without tiring. It is rare for him to run out of chakra or feel fatigued. Such control has allow him to be able to detonate his clay constructs without making a handsign or speaking. As previously mentioned, Magyaku's chakra is extremely explosive. And such, requires a high level mastery of his bloodline to use. In anger, he can still cause things around him to randomly explode. A testament to its power is when he caused a wall to spontaneously explode simply by looking at it when angered. Should someone absorb his chakra, it will lead to them exploding. Magyaku can Magyaku can course his chakra through his body to achieve a variety of personal feats. He can increase the force of his attacks through causing a small explosion at the point of impact, boost his speed from coursing chakra at his feet and jump incredible distances. Ninjutsu Magyaku is a master in both his Kinjutsu and bloodline. And with such an understanding, he managed to fuse both, alongside his affinity, to create an even deadlier fighting style which covers his weakness with strength. Despite not being a true sensor, Magyaku has a wide understanding of hand seals and how techniques work. Allowing him to determine an enemy or targets affinity, strength and weakness. All the while creating a counter plan for it. Although his ninjutsu revolve around his kinjutsu and bloodline, Magyaku makes up for it by utilizing its huge dependency on imagination. In fact, he chooses to think outside of the box before solving anything. Magyaku's strategies allowed him to single handily destroy a large portion of Iwagakure and kill the Tsuchikage. Magyaku can use his clay creating technique as a means for using larger scaled explosions. His ninjutsu also allows him to cover his creations to help with assassinations. Magyaku has a large mastery over Earth Release. He can shift the battlefield so it better suit his beast. He can also infuse his earth release chakra with his clay which allows them to burrow underneath for surprise attacks. Nature Transformation Explosion Release Magyaku was born with an extreme level of explosive chakra. It was said that had he not found a way to let it out, his resulting explosion would be one like no other. He first exhibited his explosion release around the age of four. Where a violent tantrum lead to a clay pot exploding. It remained dormant until his prepubescent years. Uncontrollable, Magyaku's explosion release had reached unprecedented levels in his specific family line. And in terms of Iwagakure, enough to hail him as one, if not the greatest, Explosion Release user. Mostly due to a strict family breeding pattern. In states of anger, his chakra caused nearby objects to spontaneously explode. And during hand to hand combat, his body expelled dangerous amounts of explosive energy. Magyaku punched a teammate and sent him flying through a tree while training as a Genin. Before his use of clay, Magyaku's physical attacks packed extra power from his chakra. When he stole Iwagakure's Kinjutsu, Magyaku channeled all of his potent and deadly energy in a creative and artistic manner. His usage of Explosive Clay is impressive seeing that he managed to create an entire force of explosive minions to help destroy nearly a third of Iwagakure as well as launch their civil war. With his explosive chakra, Magyaku's clay can cause incredible destruction. Even small insects are enough to blow a grown man past recognition. Swarm of living clay monsters capable of completely incinerating an opponent and masking a village in a large cloud of death and destruction. His ultimate bomb, is one able to destroy a village. One bomb is said to kill a grown man, even at the size of their palm. Magyaku strongest explosions are capable of destroying entire landscapes. Which causes him to have to escape his own attacks. At a long distance, battles are usually assured to be his. He is few who can single handily destroy a village unscathed. Magyaku can course his explosive chakra through his body to help with transportation. His most infamous use is coursing explosive chakra towards his feet which launches him in a large leap capable of going from one end of a village to another. He also can summon a shield of explosive chakra which repels almost all attacks. Magyaku mastered his explosion release in a way where he coats his body in a thin layer of chakra and negates all forms of explosions. Magyaku can create explosive clay by transforming earth into clay and kneading chakra through it. Using his mouth as a connection source, he can manipulate clay without having his mouth consume it. He has transformed a large amount of earth into clay and controlled it by kneading chakra throughout. As long as he is in contact with a clay surface he could go as far as morphing arms and Golems from the ground. His Iwagakure Kinjutsu is capable of absorbing earth release chakra through its mouths. Magyaku can also create clay from nothing by transforming his chakra into Earth and transmuting said earth into clay. Giving him a further unlimited supply of explosive clay. Clay Ranking Magyaku ranks his clay by number in a fashion similar to the C-4 explosive. The farther from zero, the stronger it is. The other clay ranks are much more dangerous than C1. Each become exponentially dangerous when mixed with his imagination. Magyaku uses his fear of insects as a theme for jutsu. Most of his Ninjutsu revolves around insects that range from microscopic to those that easily tower buildings. Magyaku can also create clay creatures for any terrain. He can create clay creations that can fly, swim, hide and even infiltrate the most impregnable of defenses. Magyaku has often took out his targets from an impressive distance, and with his ability to create mass amounts of clay from earth or thin air, his art can range through all sizes. During his siege on Iwagakure, Magyaku created a massive Golem which not only had incredible strength but it's explosion resulted in Iwagakure being nearly destroyed. Unlike previous users of his Kinjutsu, Magyaku's animals and sizes do not determine its strength. Instead, he could use all forms and creations at varied power. Such as a Dragonfly at C1 power as well C3. A true determinate of its power is size. A C1 dragon would be smaller than C2 and C3 yet hold enormous power nonetheless. Magyaku can also create his creatures at any size he can imagine. Leading to massive Centipedes capable of withholding giant summonings. The amount of clay creations he can create is magnificent. He has released enough of a force to overpower a village and clouds capable of destroying an army. It all depends on his clay access. And since he can convert earthly materials into clay, an infinite supply is at his disposal. He can also increase their size so that, not only do they hold great explosive power, but physical strength as well. He once constricted a huge summoning by creating two massive centipedes. The size and shape both depend on his imagination. And with his earth release, all his creations can easily burrow through surfaces for surprise attacks, without him forming a seal. They all hold his earth release nature allowing them to do so with ease. Magyaku can increase his creations speed or strength. Allowing him to devastate surrounding areas. Magyaku can also create weaponry and items from his clay. Such as shinobi tools, ropes, ladders, hooks, anything the situation may need it is at his disposal. It solely depends on his imagination. Also, his items are explosive. Allowing him to catch his targets off guard. C1' "Firefly"' (ほたる,Hotaru): The most basic and versatile form of explosive clay created from a single mouth. These are small animated dolls that often resemble small animals and humans of all sizes. It is usually C1 which he releases from the mouths on his arm. He has created massive swarms of explosive insects and birds from his sleeves to coat a village. Magyaku most infamous use of his C1 is through the use of Fireflies. He creates massive swarms of fireflies from his sleeves which coat a village. They are usually admired for seconds before exploding. Although small, their explosive power is quite impressive for their size and with their numbers, their explosions are enough to kill a person. Their small size makes them excellent for covert operations. He can release his fireflies at a high speeds compared to others. "Intertwined Sovereignty"': Magyaku owns a pair of twin pistols that are made of clay. He created them after seeing his uncle, Kaizoku, use his guns. These guns are made of clay thay has been hardened drastically by chakra. These guns greatly resemble a real world Beretta 92 with "9mm Sword Cutlass" engraved on both sides and a Jolly Roger inlaid into the ivory grips. This gun is unique in that it was specially built to be able to shoot special clay bullets. These bullets are also hardened and can easily pierce most objects. When he needs, he will only create one gun. His mouth can quickly create these pistols at a fast pace, due to much experience in creating them. He does not need to reload these guns, due to his mouth having clay within it. When he deems needed, he can flow Explosion Release chakra into it, so his bullet can be detonated and explode before, during or after it hits the target. The bullets are all the same size as a real life bullet to fit a 9mm barrel so it depends on how much chakra he puts into the bullet rather than he size. He can choose to also put chakra into the bullet but not detonate it, this would give the bullet a larger amount of impact when it comes into contact with the target. For his larger creations, Magyaku can also connect his creations with a wire made out of clay which allows them to regenerate themselves while multiplying. By transmuting the earth to clay, they can freely regenerate without Magyaku's wire. Magyaku can create other insects, much larger than their real-life counterparts, for battle. His more human-like creatures are used against Taijutsu based enemies and can trap them before exploding. Magyaku also lacks any necessity for metal weaponry or items. Instead, he can create explosive weapons to use in battle. C2' "Dragonfly"' (蜻蛉,Tonbo): Magyaku's infamous creation; a large dragonfly, capable of high speed flight. Magyaku can remain on it's back while it spits spits out smaller clay figures that attack the opponent like guided missiles. The dragonfly also produces clay mines, which are used to force opponents to fight in a limited space. Its explosions hold more power than his C1 bombs, making its swarms much deadlier. The size is equal to it's C2 counterpart, however, its design makes it ideal for high speed maneuverability. "Clay Clone": Magyaku can create a special clone from his palm which grows to full size when he wishes. The clone can act on his will, take attacks and immobilize his opponents. All of his clay clones have his explosive clay, transforming them into bombs capable of destroying a forest. C3: Magyaku's most powerful large scale bomb. This form requires him to create a doll, quite larger than his average, that expands after forming his seal of confrontation. He uses it as a massive Golem capable of dwarfing most buildings and causing mass devastation physically before exploding with enormous raw power. This massive golem has the purpose of utterly destroying a village. Using its physical strength to destroy half, and its explosion to devastate what remains. C4: "Garuda" (カルラ, Karura): Magyaku is capable of releasing a cloud of microscopic bombs. Impossible to be seen by a normal eye, the victims breathe in the bombs, which then enter the bloodstream. Once there, the countless micro-bombs explode, causing the victims' bodies to disintegrate at the cellular level, literally turning them into dust. He can release it in the form of a cloud from his mouth, from a chibi bomb, or through a special clay trap which expands around his opponent and traps them inside. End of All Creation: Magyaku's ultimate bomb. After its creation, it takes the form of a palm sticking upward with a humanoid merged in its center. Like Magyaku, it also has mouths on its palm and on its chest. However, they remain close until detonation. Its true power is said to be enough to destroy an entire village on a scale similar to Konoha's greatest attack. But it takes time to explode, as Magyaku himself has to leave the detonation radius. There is nothing left in its wake but a massive crater. "Explosive Blasts": Due to how much Explosive Release Chakra is really inside of Magyaku, he has the ability to release it in blasts. He has the ability to release it from the mouths on his body, though he can also release it from different areas such as his fingertips. These blasts are much more destructive than when imbued into the clay, but it is more dangerous for him to use the blasts as if he is not careful, he could be caught in it's destructive wake. The power of his blasts are much like his clay, it depends on how much chakra put into it rather than the size. Earth Release Although Magyaku holds great potential for Earth Release, he focuses primarily in the art of transmuting earth into Clay. Allowing him infinite supply of his explosive clay with the help of his Kinjutsu. Assassination Skills Magyaku's ultimate assassination skills is with his own little "Brother". Although he looks and acts as a living person, Wama is really a clay clone created with his explosive clay. Wama not only serves as a servant and messenger, but also a intended hostage. As in, if someone targets him, they are literally taking a bomb back to their base or allies. Marksmanship Magyaku as a traditional marksman is incredibly well versed in using sniper rifle, and is not afraid to show his skill in every moment of battle. Not only is he able to snipe targets that are almost outside of human sight completely, but he is also able to snipe targets that are generally too far away and moving too fast. His ability to predict exactly where and when an arrow or bullet will land is his biggest asset as a sniper. However as far as firing speed goes Magyaku tends to fall short with his sniper, but the sheer force and precision he can manage with his trusty sniper rifle makes this weakness almost absolete, Magyaku doesn't need to hit his target many times, he just needs to hit them when and where it counts. Magyaku is possibly the greatest marksman alive in the shinobi world right now, with an accuracy that borders on the supernatural since he doesnt use chakra to aid himself. He prefers to use his clay gun(s) as his secondary form of combat, since he also has the ability to use his Explosion Release. He can use almost any firearm, clay or not, and can shoot down any target as long as it is within his sights, irrespective of the distance involved. His great knowledge of physics and the internal workings of most firearms allow him to bring out the best from any weapon and he can make up for weather conditions such as strong winds or rains or even mist or fog as he can shoot by sensing a person's exact location and does not need to rely purely on his sight, though his accuracy does decrease when shooing purely by sensing an opponent's location. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia * Magyaku can be translated as; The Exact Opposite (真逆, Magyaku) which can be a play on the fact that, despite Magyaku having a violent bloodline as well as abilities, he is a man who seeks peace and equality for all. * Magyaku has been called Iwagakure's Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy who eventually betrayed their own village for a greater good. Albeit Magyaku's reasoning being unknown to everyone but himself and Oda Nobunaga * Due to being Kaizoku's nephew, Magyaku holds some power in the great sea alliance known as the Brotherhood of the Tides. The affiliated villages all fear apprehending his bounty, since they believe Kaizoku would launch a naval attack to rescue his Nephew or exact immense vengeance upon anyone who hurts or kills Magyaku. * This character was given to Almighty by User:Shen Yi. * Magyaku Databook: ** Magyaku's hobby is drawing and reading holy scriptures. ** Magyaku has a bounty of 700,000,000 ¥ dead. Alive once stood at around 670,000,000 ¥. However, due to the fear that his uncle will retaliate, alive is no longer an option. His hunters will kill him and blame his death on accidental or natural causes. ** Magyaku wishes to fight Yoshitsune Uchiha ** Magyaku hates having his glasses broken. Even though they are simply for fashion rather than function, to attack his glasses is to declare war on his person. ** Magyaku is one of few with the highest based stat, at both a young age and as an adult, in the databook. ** Prior his defection as had officially completed 50 missions in total: 10 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 1 B-rank, 4 A-rank, 10 S-rank. ** Magyaku favorite dish is Ramen ** His favorite fruit is Watermelons ** His favorite phrase is: "What is done in the dark comes into the light." * It is hinted that... * Magyaku has a great fear of insects. Which is unique since he largely uses insects as a weapon. * Category:Approved Technique Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal